My Light, My One and Only
by The Good Girl
Summary: Spice couldn't have had it better being one of the most genuine and "spiciest" girl newsies in all of Manhattan, it's no surprise she captured Spot Conlon's heart....but life's no fairytale...*CHANGE OF PLANS...IM THINKING OF MAKING IT A SPOT FIC*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- This is the first time I've written a Newsie fanfiction in a LONG time! Anyways, I don't own anything from Newsies, Disney owns that. *sniffles* But I do own the plot, and any unknown characters....  
  
A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thankyou ;-) anyways.on with the story~!  
  
Chapter One - Spice  
  
Spice Bueniz glared at Spot Conlon with every ounce of hate she had in her body. She trembled looking at him, her facing growing hot every second, her eyes misting over. It was all she could do to keep from leaping on that blonde he was kissing and touching on the Brooklyn docks. She should have known this was bound to happen sooner or later. She WAS dating the infamous Brooklyn leader, and his reputation of a womanizer has yet to fail him.  
  
Spice clenched her fists as she walked towards him. The blonde giggled as Spot nibbled the girl's ear. Spice could have turned around crying, her heart forever broken, but her pride and anger got in her way. They didn't call her Spice for nothing.  
  
"God dammit Spot!" she muttered angrily under her breath, climbing the steps to the docks.  
  
Spice had finished selling her papers early and had decided to visit Spot before she had to return to the Manhattan Girl's Lodging House. They were supposed to meet tonight at Tibby's to celebrate their sixth month anniversary and Spot's longest lasting relationship, but right now he looked more occupied with the giggling blonde.  
  
"Spot Conlon, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Spice yelled angrily, finally reaching the spot where the blonde and Spot were sitting.  
  
Upon hearing her intrusion, the blonde fell off Spot's lap as he leapt up and wiped his mouth. It looked like the high and mighty Brooklyn leader couldn't talk his way out of this one.  
  
"Spice!" he said approaching her. "What you'se doin' heah?"  
  
"I might ask tha same thing!" the blonde spoke up. "Spot, whose dis?"  
  
Spice cleared her throat. "I'm his GOIL!" she was about to lunge on the girl, when the blonde turned around and stared hard at Spot.  
  
"So you're two timin meah?" she asked. "Fuck you'se!" She then turned to Spice. "Thanks. I'll see you latah."  
  
Spice grinned at the girl. "See yah later, goil." She turned back to Spot and without even thinking slapped the smirk right off his face.  
  
"So Spot," she said, shaking from anger. "How many more are you screwin aftah dat one? When were you plannin on tellin meh?"  
  
Spot stepped closer to Spice, but she backed away. "Don't come neah meh."  
  
"Listen," he started. "Dat blonde meant nothin. I'se love you'se, Spice. She was just a ding.."  
  
Spice was furious. "A thing? That's what women are tah you'se? 'Things?' It's ovah Spot! Foist you'se is cheatin on me, then you'se say you'se love meh, then you'se call women things! God dammit, I hate you'se!"  
  
For once in his life, Spot was speechless, and he watched the girl he had once loved turn and walk quickly away and out of his life.  
  
Spice was in such a huff she wasn't looking where she was going, and hit something hard causing her to fly back on the Manhattan street. Her brown curls fell into her round face, and she looked up to see who her assaulter was. She grinned, however, when she saw it was just a Manhattan newsie, Mush.  
  
"Jesus, I'se sorry, Spice," he said, helping her up. "What you'se runnin' from anyways?"  
  
The grin faded right off her face as she thought of Spot. "Just havin some problems."  
  
"Well lemme buy ya dinnah. Come one." Mush's eager face and loving eyes made Spice burst out laughing.  
  
Regaining herself, she shook her head. "No, I ain't real hungry."  
  
He smiled. "Ahhh, come one. My treat."  
  
Grinning, Spice let Mush lead her into Tibby's. She tried to push all thoughts of Spot out of her head, but as much as she hated it, he had broke her heart.  
  
*********************************  
  
there's the first chapter..hope you enjoyed.anyways ch. 2 comin soon!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps. HOPE~ finally here's ch. 1 of a newsie fanfiction lol! Sorry I didnt write in like forever lol anyways.... call me today! lol 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note-( thanx to Hope and Morning Dew for the reviews.!. anyways..here's chapter 2 *im thinking of making this story a spot romance, im not sure..tell me what you think!*  
  
Chapter Two - Watching my Love Lost  
  
Spot Conlon watched Spice's curvy body walk away and down the Brooklyn Docks. His heart felt like it was going with her..why did he have to be so stupid?  
  
Because his ego and pride got in the way of his one and only true love he had in his life, that's why. Just when he gets something wonderful, when he loves someone or something, he loses it. And as he watched Spice disappear into the crowd of Brooklyn, his heart broke every second.  
  
Spot turned and sat down on one of the many crates on the docks. That blonde didn't mean anything to him, she was just simply there to help Spot live up to his title of the 'womanizer.' But he didn't feel anything for her, Spice was where his heart belonged..  
  
He should have never kissed that blonde..maybe it was because he was jealous of the love other people shared? No that couldn't be it, he had that love with Spice. But as he pondered all these explanations, the truth hit him hard: He was nothing but a dirty, cheating bastard.  
  
Spot was not doubtful of his feelings for Spice, they were alive and burning, but..he just had to make sure those feelings were REAL. How would he know that Spice was the one, unless he 'played the field?' He felt a prickly feeling in his throat, but quickly swallowed. He wasn't going to fall apart over some girl he had screwed several times. Spot mentally slapped himself for that thought: Spice wasn't just another girl he had fucked, she was his everything..and now she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Spice laid on her bunk, silent tears falling. Her heart was broken, she couldn't fix that..but it had been a whole four days since she had caught Spot cheating, and only until now did she let her emotions take over.  
  
Spice wasn't one for letting her emotions go freely. It wasn't the first time she had let a guy get to her. Many times when she was dating someone she was dumped just days after they had gotten her into bed..and she would always leave with her heartbroken.  
  
But she knew she was just as bad as Spot, maybe even worse. It was true she had never cheated on any of her boys, but she would get what she wanted, then let them loose. But why was she hurting then so bad over Spot? Because you love him, you fool! She said to herself.  
  
"Spice!" Spice looked up at the voice and saw Pumpkin, her best friend, come in and plop down on the bunk beside her. "Spice, get up! Come on, the boys are playin' pokah down dah hawl, and you'se is dah best goil pokah playah dere is! Come awn!"  
  
Spice grinned at her best friend. But she didn't want to play poker now, she didn't feel like walking over to the boy's bunk room, she was just too exhausted.  
  
"I'se tired," she mumbled. Pumpkin pushed her long, straight copper- red hair out of her lightly freckled face and rolled her green eyes.  
  
"Bullshit you'se is tired!" She stood up. "Listen, I'se knows dat me cousin hoit you'se, and I'se know he's a bastard, but get ovah him. Spot's just insecure sometimes and he's is just.."  
  
"A no good, cheating bastard!" Spice yelled, sitting up too. "Listen, Pumpkin, you'se is me best goil, it's just..you'se aint dah one in love wid Spot, he's is you'se cousin, you'se family..it just hoits!"  
  
Pumpkin nodded. "I'se know, I'se know. It's okay tah be'se hoit..I know I would if I evah cawt Race cheatin on me'se..but come awn, it'll help take ya mind awf of eveyding."  
  
Spice contemplated this for a moment, then nodded. "Awlright." Pumpkin smiled and led them out of the small bunk room. There weren't many girl newsies, only seven, including Spice and Pumpkin, so the room was very small.  
  
Spice grinned as she entered the bunk room..and she didn't think of Spot Conlon once. 


End file.
